


A Rare Bird (Podfic)

by aquabluejay



Series: Grim Numbers (Podfics) [1]
Category: Grimm (TV), Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen, Kidnapping, Rescue, Wesen characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 12:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquabluejay/pseuds/aquabluejay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of "A Rare Bird" by Evenmoor</p><p>Reese has always known that Finch was Wesen - but he'd never been able to figure out what kind. Finch is, after all, a very private person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rare Bird (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evenmoor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evenmoor/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Rare Bird](https://archiveofourown.org/works/820967) by [Evenmoor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evenmoor/pseuds/Evenmoor). 



Podfic  
Author: Evenmoor  
Read by: aquabluejay

File hosted on Mediafire  
File type: MP3  
Length: 5 minutes, 14 seconds ; 00:05:14  
Download Link: http://www.mediafire.com/download/fhenbbj325j9at8/A_Rare_Bird_Podfic.mp3

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance for my highly questionable pronunciation of the German names.


End file.
